¡Mi querida vampira!
by AkameChan5
Summary: Una condición: ningún humano debe ser dañado. Pero eso es muy fácil decirlo…


Titulo del fanfic: Mi Vampira…?

Género: creo romance, desamor, etc.

Clasificación: +15

Advertencias: Los capitulos estan narrados por Sasuke

Resumen: una condición: ningún humano debe ser dañado. Pero eso es muy fácil decirlo…

Publicaciones: solo aquí

**Capitulo Uno: Conociéndonos de vista.**

Cuando la chica pelirosa entro en el bar, yo llevaba años esperándole.

Desde que los vampiros habían comenzado a salir del ataúd-como irónicamente se suele decir-dos años atrás, yo había estado esperando a que alguno viniese a Konoha (donde vive, Sasuke). Ya teníamos al resto de minorías en nuestro pequeño pueblo, así que, ¿Por qué no la ultima, la de los oficialemte reconocidos no muertos? Pero, al parecer, el pueblo de la neblina (cambie un poco las cosas) no les resultaba tentador a los vampiros; el pueblo de la arena, sin embargo, era un centro neurológico para ellos: Cosas del efecto, supongo.

No se tarda mucho en conducir (ya no han Ninja ajajá, pero si vampiros eh) desde Bon Temps hasta el pueblo de la arena, y toda la gente que venia por el bar decía que allí tirabas una piedra a cualquier esquina y dabas con un vampiro…aunque era mejor no injertarlo.

Pero yo estaba esperando a mi vampira.

No se puede decir que salga mucho. Y no es porque no sea guapo, que lo soy. Tengo 25 años, tengo el pelo azulado pero mas bien parece negro, y los ojos como 2 posos profundos, estoy bien formado. Aunque aquí entre nos el uniforme del bar me hace parecer gay…cosa que no me gusta, mi jefe Gaara escogió para las meseras: Short negro, camiseta y calcetines blancos y unas Nike negras para los hombres igual solo que el short no ni los calcetines en ves de eso tenemos pantalón, y traemos una corbata…

Pero tengo una tara. Así es como lo llamo yo.

Los clientes dicen, sencillamente que estoy loco.

De cualquier manera, el resultado es que casi nunca tengo una cita; por lo que cualquier pequeño detalle cuenta mucho para mi- vuelvo a repetir no soy gay, solo sentimental y me entrego mucho a una relación-

Y ella se fue a sentar en una de mis mesas. La vampira.

Supe inmediatamente que lo era. Me sorprendió que nadie más se girase para mirarla. ¡No la distinguían! Su piel tenia un ligero brillo, para mi estaba claro.

Podría haberme sacado una sonrisa feliz cosa que no soy muy abierto, de hecho abrí un poco los labios , Gaara , mi jefe aparto la vista de la bebida que estaba preparando y levanto las cejas levemente. Yo cogí la bandeja y el bloc (eso donde apuntas las cosas que quieres) y me dirigí a la mesa de la vampira, rezando para que no me sudaran las manos. Seré sincero soy tímido y nervioso, así que mejor opte por una sonrisa forzada. (Como todas)

Ella parecía estas completamente abstraída, lo que me brindo la oportunidad de echarle un buen vistazo antes de que levante la mirada. Calcule que media algo menos de metro setenta. Tenia el pelo rosa pálido – raro pero se le ve lindo- , le llegaba hasta la cintura, pechos grandes y cintura estrecha, unas buenas piernas y llevaba una falda negra tableada y una blusa de tirantes blanca con una chaqueta negra. Pálida por supuesto, bueno es que estaba muerta, si hacemos leyenda. Según la versión políticamente correcta, la que los propios vampiros respaldaban en publico, esta chica era victima de un virus que le había dejado aparentemente muerta durante un par de días y, desde entonces, alérgica a la luz del sol, a la plata y al ajo. Los pormenores dependían del periódico que leyeses: todos estaban repletos de información sobre vampiros en aquel momento.

En cualquier caso, tenía unos labios preciosos y carnosos, bien definidos, y cejas oscuras y arqueadas. Su nariz surgía justo de entre esos arcos. Cuando por fin me miro, descubrí que sus ojos eran verdes como el jade pero un poco oscuros. Sencillamente hermosa.

-¿Qué va a ser?- le pregunté, mas feliz de lo que puedo describir. Ella alzo las cejas.

-¿Tenéis sangre sintética embotellada?-pregunto.

-No, ¡Lo siento mucho! Gaara La ha encargado, debería de llegar la próxima semana.

-Pues entonces vino tinto, por favor-dijo con una voz fresca y clara, como el sonido de un arroyo sobre cantos rodados. Me reí en voz alta, era demasiada perfecta.

-Ni caso a Sasuke, No esta bien de la cabeza-dijo una voz familiar desde el reservado que había junto a la pared. Toda mi alegría se desvaneció, aunque sentía los labios aun forzados. La vampira me miraba fijamente, mientras la vida abandonaba poco a poco mi cara.

-Ahora mismo traigo el vino-dije frio,y me aleje a toda prisa, sin detenerme a mirar a siquiera la cara de satisfacción de Mike Rattray (OK, el nombre viene de ratas pero a veces los libros de la escuela te dan nombres , jeje je). Iba al bar casi todas las noches; el y su mujer, Denisse. Yo los llamaba los ratas. Habían hecho todo lo posible por amargarme la vida desde que se habían mudado a una caravana de alquiler en four tracks corner (escomo una residencial o no se xD).

La primera vez que entraron en el Merlotte's, escuche sus pensamientos sin ninguna consideración. Ya se que dice muy poco de mi, pero yo me aburro como todo el mundo, y aunque me paso la mayor parte del tiempo bloqueando los pensamientos ajenos que se cuelan en mi mente, a veces caigo en la tentación. Así que me entere de ciertos asuntos de los ratas. Habían estado en la cárcel y nadie sabe porque. Además pude leer las sucias fantasías con que Mike se había deleitado a costa de una servidora. Y luego oí en la mente de Denisse que había abandonado a su bebe de dos años antes; no era de Mike.

Y encima no dejaban propina.

Gaara es pelirrojo y ojos aguamarina es mas bajo que yo pero un poco, nunca escucho sus pensamientos es mi jefe y no quiero perder mi trabajo.

Cogí la bandeja con el vino y fui a la mesa de la vampira.

-Su vino- dije ceremoniosamente, antes de colocarlo con sumo cuidado justo delante de ella. Me miro otra vez y yo aproveche para contemplar sus hermosos ojos cuanto pude-Buen Aprovecho-añadí.

-¡Eh, Sasuke! ¡Otra jarra de cerveza por aquí! – grito Mike Rata desde atrás.

Suspire y me volví para coger la jarra vacía. Me fije en que Denisse estaba en plena forma esa noche: llevaba un short muy corto; su mata de pelo castaño, en una despreocupada maraña a la ultima. No es que fuera muy guapa, pero ella era tan llamativa y segura de si misma que costaba un rato darse cuenta de ello.

Un poco mas tarde observe, para mi disgusto, que los ratas se habían trasladado a la mesa de mi vampira y estaban hablando con ella. No participaba mucho en la conversación, pero tampoco se marchaba.

-hay que ver- le susurre a mi compañera de trabajo karin. Karin es pelirroja, pecosa y diez años mayor que yo. Ha estado casada cuatro veces y tiene dos hijos aunque algunas veces creo que me considera el tercero.

-Una nueva, eh? – respondió con escaso interés.

Karin sale con juugo y aunque no veo que se sienta muy atraída por el, parece sastifecha. Creo que juugo fue su segundo marido.

-Es una vampira-añadí, incapaz de reprimir mi felicidad.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Aquí? Bueno, si lo piensas-dijo, sonriendo un poco para no herir mis sentimientos- no debe ser muy lista, cielo. Si no, no estaría con los ratas. Por otra parte, La verdad es que Mike esta dedicándole todo un espectáculo.

No me di cuenta hasta que karin lo dejo claro. Se le da mucho mejor que ami valorar situaciones con tensión sexual, sin duda gracias a su experiencia y a mi falta de ella.

La vampira tenía hambre.

Y ahí estaba Mike acariciándose la garganta, inclinando el cuello a un lado a otro…maldito mujeriego.

Mi hermana Akame Entro en el bar y se acerco a darme un abrazo. Y sacar una sonrisa sexy. No es que mi hermana sea fea… yo diría que es muy atractiva. También pede ser muy mala cuando quiere, pero ala mayor parte de los hombres no parece importarles mucho este detalle.

-¡Eh, hermanito! ¿Cómo esta el Abuelo?

-Tirando, como siempre. Pásate a verlo.

-Ya iré. ¿Quién esta libre esta noche?

-Mira a ver – en cuanto Akame empezó a mirar alrededor se organizo un revuelvo de manos masculinas en cabellos, cuellos y pecho.

-Vaya Por ahí esta, itachi… ¿esta ocupado?

-esta con una acompañante que acaba de ir al baño. Cuidado.

Akame me sonrío y me extrañe una vez más de que otros hombres no pudieran ver el egoísmo que encerraba esa sonrisa. Hasta gaara se acomodo el pelo cuando Akame entro, y eso que es raro ver a tu jefe coqueteando con tu hermana…te dan celos.

El otro mesero con el que trabajaba, kiba, sacudió su pelo seductoramente según el y se enderezo para que apreciara su pecho trabajado. Akame le dedico un gesto afable y el le miro con fingido desprecio. Habían acabado fatal pero el hacia todo lo posible para llamar su atención.

Estaba muy ocupado-todo el mundo se pasaba en algún momento de la noche del sábado por el merlotte's- así que perdí la pista a la vampira durante un buen rato.

La siguiente vez que pude fijarme en ella estaba hablando con Mike. Denisse le miraba con una expresión tan ávida que me preocupe.

Me acerque a la mesa, mirando fijamente a Denisse.

Incapaz de controlarme durante un segundo más, baje la guardia y escuche: Mike y Denisse habían estado en la cárcel por drenaje de vampiros.

Aunque horrorizado, conseguí llevar, como automático, una jarra de Cerveza y unos vasos hasta una ruidosa mesa de cuatro. La sangre de los vampiros seguía siendo la droga de moda. Un vampiro drenado no duraba mucho por termino medio. Mi vampira se levanto y camino hacia la salida en compañía de los ratas, Denisse reparo en mi expresión y tras mirarme con aire perplejo se encogió de hombros y me dio la espalda. Lo mismo que todo el mundo.

Eso me enfureció.

Continuara...

~Lalalalalala~

Es la primera vez que quiero publicar un fic aqui... no entendi como publicarlo pero hice el intento...

Y como quedo? :D

Ojala que bien -w-

Espero sus reviews! :D


End file.
